The present invention relates to a decoding system for decoding coded video signals into original video signals, and more particularly to a decoding system for video signals that have undergone high-efficiency encoding.
One of the prior art methods for efficient transmission of video signals, including moving picture signals, is to encode the original video signals by using bandwidth compression techniques and to reproduce the video frame by decoding the encoded signals on the receiving side. In this arrangement, in order to reproduce the video frame by synchronizing the decoded video signals with the reference sync signal on the receiving side for video signal processing, a frame synchronizer is provided following the decoder.
The frame synchronizer, however, because of its high cost and bulkiness, involves the problem of requiring larger hardware for the decoding system.